Traders
Vendors (aka Traders ''or Merchants'') are any of the neutral NPC's found throughout the dungeon that provide services for a fee of gold. All vendors offer a limited and specific stock for sale which will also include any items sold to them by the player. All traders also have 500 gold, if this gold runs out for whatever reason, the traders will instead offer store credit. This store credit is specific to that individual trader and will not transfer over to any other trader - even of the same type. Despite their friendliness, they will not engage (or be engaged by) monsters they encounter unless they receive damage from that monster (typically due to AoE attacks) and will thus will not deliberately aid the player in the event of danger. Vendors can be damaged like any other creature and will not hesitate to confront players who damage them (or steal from them). Typically they will first demand a gold ransom (and their stolen goods back if applicable), and if paid off will resume their business as normal - though they will substantially raise their prices towards you for angering them. If you refuse or are unable to pay they will attempt to kill you. Due to the utility of their services - and their strength as combatants - fighting traders is generally not advised. Vendors will appear as friendly (blue) circles by means of ESP detection. Vendor types include: Shopkeeper The most common type of merchant and typically the first encountered by players. Buys almost EVERYTHING - but at significantly lower prices compared to other merchants who specialize (i.e. armor and weapons for the dwarven smith). Originally sells rings, amulets, scrolls, potions and wands. Bigger shopkeepers offer an identification service. Mini-map icon is a set of scales. Baker Sells loaves of bread and offers a pie baking service. Does not buy items, even including food. Mini-map icon is a slice of bread. Dwarven Blacksmith Buys and sells metal equipment and offers equipment services (identification, rustproofing, armor crafting). He's just looking to make some money and will not aid his dwarven brothers unless he himself is directly provoked. Mini-map icon is a hammer & anvil. Priest Offers services to bless items (70-100 gold) and cast a spell of protection on the player. Standing near a priest will also reveal the Blessed/Uncursed/Cursed status of all items carried instantly and for free. Services only; does not buy or sell items. Mini-map icon is an ankh. Tailor Buys and sells clothing items and offers clothing services (identification, fireproofing, robe tailoring). Mini-map icon is a shirt. Gnomish Jeweler Buys and sells gems, rings, amulets, collars, and glasses. Has a nifty set of scales that shows the specific weight of items. Can identify amulets, rings and gems. Only found in the Gnome Mines, usually near the Gnome King's throne room. He's just looking to make some money and will not aid his gnomish brothers unless he himself is directly provoked. Mini-map icon is a cut gemstone. Category:Dungeon Feature Category:NPC